


Savage Pleasure

by ScullyGolightly



Series: College AU [4]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Sex Education (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dana Scully, Christmas Smut, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyGolightly/pseuds/ScullyGolightly
Summary: Fox, Dana, and Clarice celebrate Christmas with a gift exchange
Relationships: Dana Scully/Clarice Starling, Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Clarice Starling, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully/Clarice Starling
Series: College AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079343
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Savage Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote from The Silence of the Lambs written by Thomas Harris: “Problem-solving is hunting; it is savage pleasure and we are born to it.”
> 
> All characters engaging in sexual activity are of consenting age.

Dana and Monica had been out Christmas shopping all afternoon. Monica was ready to call it a day when Dana suggested one last stop. 

They approached the unassuming storefront of Kink, Inc. “I have to get my exchange gift for Mulder and Starling,” Dana said. 

Monica happily followed Dana inside. “Now this is my kind of shopping,” she said. 

“Moni, baby!” exclaimed the clerk at the register. 

“Hey, Troy! How’s it hanging?”

“Long, heavy, and to the left,” Troy replied to his favorite loyal customer. They came out around the counter and gave her a hug.

“This is my roommate, Dana,” Monica said, introducing them. “We’re shopping for a gift for her throuple.”

“Well, you’ve come to the right place, my dearest Dana. Have a look around, don’t be shy, you can touch and play with the test products. Just put the ones you do in this basket. You know cleanliness is next to godliness.” They winked and pointed to her cross necklace. 

Dana let out a soft chuckle. “Okay, thank you.”

“And feel free to ask me anything. Or Moni, I’m sure she’ll have the answer, too!” said Troy, and Monica smirked, giving a little shrug that indicated Troy was probably right.

Dana started to browse and Monica stayed back at the counter to catch up with her friend.

She came to a large display of vibrators and was amazed to see how many different kinds there were. She should’ve come here when she got that strap-on for Stella to wear—she had been lucky to get the one she did at The Pleasure Chest. This place was like a mecca for sex toys.

The Hitachi section caught her eye. She had always wanted a Magic Wand for herself, but she was supposed to get a gift that all three of them could use together. The description did mention that it was a great addition to partnered play. Still, it felt kinda selfish for her to get it for this exchange.

“Oh, that’s a good one,” Monica said coming up behind her. “But I recommend the rechargeable,” she said, pointing to the one next to it.

“Yeah, I don’t know.”

“Do you have anything in mind?”

“Not really, I was hoping I would know it when I saw it.”

“What about some role play outfits?” She gestured to a whole separate showroom that was just for clothing. “Like Santa and Mrs. Claus and a cheeky elf.”

Dana laughed. “That’s funny, but not really our thing ...I don’t think.”

“Vibrating anal beads?”

“Maybe. What’s all that over there?” Dana asked, looking at an alcove towards the back of the store.

“The glass dildos. Some of them are so pretty. It would make a nice gift.”

They walked over to the little room that looked just as posh as the crystal home decor department at Tiffany’s. The glass toys were on glass shelves tastefully backlit with colorful lighting. “Wow,” Dana whispered in awe.

She picked one up and inspected it, thinking it looked more like a Venetian hand-blown art piece that you would put on display, not something you would hide away in a drawer with the other sex toys. “Wouldn’t glass be kinda dangerous down there?” Dana asked.

“No, the good ones are made with a special kind of glass,” Monica said, picking up the box that went with the one Dana was holding. “Borosilicate glass,” she read.

“Oh! Like my mom’s Pyrex baking dishes.”

Monica looked at her askance. “If that helps you,” she teased, and Dana swatted at her. “Look, here are holiday-themed ones.” She held up a candy cane shaped toy and wagged her eyebrows. Dana huffed out a laugh but shook her head.

“This one looks fun ...and interesting,” Dana said, pointing to a double-ended pink dildo called Icicles No. 57. One end was a realistic dick shape and the other had a twisted spiral design.

Monica read the description on the box. “‘Elegant, upscale, and luxurious, the Icicles No. 57 massager will leave you breathless. Each hand-blown Icicle glass wand is sleek, unique, and made to play hard.’” Color rose to her cheeks and she fanned herself. “I’m getting hard myself.”

Dana giggled. “Me too.”

“‘Enjoy double the fun with this double-sided glass dildo,’” Monica continued. “‘Each end features a tapered tip for smooth penetration as the bulbous head hits all the right spots. Cleverly curved for explosive G-Spot or P-Spot stimulation--”

“P-Spot?”

“Prostate,” answered Monica. 

“Ah,” said Dana, and her brow went up in interest. 

“‘Either end of the shaft boasts titillating textures that offer endless possibilities for pleasure.’ Okay, if you don’t get this, Dane, I will.”

“No, I think we have a winner,” said Dana, kneeling down to grab a box. “Does it only come in pink?”

“Looks like it.” 

“Eh, that’s fine. The pink is pretty, I just thought an icy blue would fit better with the theme.”

“The only fit you need to worry about is its fit inside you and your partners.”

“Very true.”

“All right, do we want to keep looking or are we done?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m gonna get this, but I want to look around some more. I can’t believe I’ve never come in here before.”

“I’ve only been telling you about it for two years.”

“I know, I know. Well, I’m here now.”

They continued to browse the shop together. Monica had fun with the novelty headbands, putting an angelic halo on Dana and devil horns on herself. They heard the murmur that sounded like someone giving a lecture that was coming from behind a beaded curtain. “Hey Troy,” Monica whispered from across the store. “What’s going on?” She motioned with her thumb to the room behind her. 

“We have sex educators and experts come in and give talks from time to time. Go on in, I think they’re wrapping up, though.”

Dana and Monica snuck in quietly and sat in the back row next to a pretty blonde woman that looked to be around their age, maybe slightly older. The speaker did seem to be coming to the close of their lecture. 

“Psychologists owe it to their patients to update their understanding of sex therapy,” she said. “And that includes expanding inclusivity with an acute awareness to the full span of human sexuality and gender identity, including transgender and gender nonbinary people, those in same-sex relationships and people in nonmonogamous relationships. Words are our tools in talk therapy so we need to have the proper and appropriate tools to help anyone who walks through our door. Thank you for coming.”

There was a hearty applause from the small crowd and then people got up and gathered around the lectern to ask questions. “I kinda wish we were here for that whole thing,” Dana said.

“I recorded it if you’re interested,” the woman next to them said in an airy British accent.

“Oh?”

“I’m Jean,” she said, putting out her hand. “I’m researching for my thesis on sex psychotherapy.”

“That’s very cool. I’m Monica and this is--”

“An angel.”

Dana looked at her questioningly and then Jean gestured to the halo that was still on top of her head. She blushed and slipped the headband off. “No, um, I’m Dana.”

“Well, nice to meet you both. Are you shopping for yourselves?”

Dana held up the box. “No, well, kind of, it’s a gift.”

“Oh, this is a good brand. I’m a fan of glass toys myself. You don’t have to worry about what kind of lubricant to use and it’s good for temperature play.”

“Yeah, you can heat them up or cool them, right?” said Monica. 

Jean nodded. “And you can’t beat the easy clean-up,” she quipped. “Whoever is getting this will have a very happy Christmas.”

“It’s for use in a threeway,” offered Monica.

“Really?” said Jean with piqued interest. “Are you two of the three?”

“No, Dana here is in a polyamorous relationship.”

Dana shook her head and chuckled. Monica could be so chatty with strangers and about personal things, too. She felt herself blush again.

“Is that right? May I ask how long you’ve been in this relationship?”

“About a year.”

“Wow, that’s pretty impressive for your age. Younger people tend to struggle with polyamory.” Jean brought her purse to her lap and fished around inside. “Here’s my card. I’d love to hear more about it if you wouldn’t mind. I’ve only been a unicorn with other couples so I don’t have the perspective of someone on the inside.”

“Unicorn?” asked Monica.

“In the poly world, a unicorn is a person that is invited to play with and even date an existing couple. The couple calls the shots and the unicorn is expected to adhere to their rules and boundaries, and not develop feelings.”

“Hey, you kinda started out as a unicorn, Dane. I always thought you were magical somehow,” Monica lovingly teased.

Dana laughed and Jean smiled brightly at her. “Yes, I do want to talk more, but I have to go. I’m interviewing Dr. Vencill,” she said, pointing to the speaker who was now packing up her bag, the throng of folks having dispersed.

“Okay, yeah,” Dana said, holding up her card. “I’ll call you.”

“Fabulous! Cheers,” she said and then flitted away like the beautiful, knowledgeable, mythical creature she seemed to be.

The girls returned the headbands and Monica found a unicorn one and put it on. “When are you guys going to ask me to be your unicorn?” she said with a playful pouty face.

“I don’t think we could handle all your sexiness, quite frankly.”

Monica nodded. “You’re probably right.”

“But if you’re a good little girl, Miss Claus might bring you something naughty,” Dana bantered. 

“When we get home can I sit on your lap and tell you what I want?”

Dana giggled and then slapped Monica’s ass on their way to the register.


End file.
